


Talk

by gillywulf



Series: Secret Avatar Korra AU [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra always goes headlong into danger, damn the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Asami stormed through the doors, startling everyone in the room.  
  
"Where is she?" she demanded, her face furious.  
  
"We don't know, nobody's heard from her since she challenged Amon" Tenzin replied with a sigh.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her, Asami?" Ikki interrogated, her arms crossed over her chest. The engineer dropped to the floor beside the airbending master.  
  
"Because I was asleep when she made the broadcast, just like I though she was," she growled, "it's been hours, where is she?" Her fist slammed into the table and everyone jumped. Pema bounced up and started herding her kids out of the room.  
  
"Okay, let's go make breakfast, Korra will be hungry when she gets here!"  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"Nope, let's leave them alone" Tenzin rubbed his temples as he watched his family leave.  
  
"I love them, but they really can be a headache sometimes. They haven't stopped asking where Korra is since we got the news" He paused to look at Asami. "It's never easy loving people, I know I've caused my fair share of worry and she's likely going to cause so much more, it's the nature of who she is. No one will blame you if-"  
  
"I love her. I always have and I always will, and that's even knowing how rash she is. I only wish she'd tell me where she was going. Leaving her has never been, and will never _be_ an option" she said with finality. Tenzin nodded slowly, understanding. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a White Lotus member burst through the same door Asami had.  
  
"Master Tenzin, sir! The Avatar has been spotted! She's just over the bay!" The two at the table shot up and raced outside. Looking towards the sky, they found her relatively easy, gliding towards the island and from their position, she looked whole and generally okay. She dropped onto the ground in front of them, spinning her glider closed when she touched down.  
  
"Amon has been arrested, he turned himself in" she announced. Tenzin blinked in shock.  
  
"How did you get him to do that?" he asked, his face the picture of disbelief. Korra shrugged.  
  
"We fought and I talked, thankfully, he listened" He nodded and motioned for her to elaborate. "He attacked me as soon as he saw me, which honestly I was expecting. I hadn't actually given him any assurances or anything. Any time I had the chance, I asked him if he knew what he was doing. Eventually he stopped trying to kill me and we sat down to talk about it. I explained the whole balance thing he was attempting to disrupt and I gave him another way of looking at things. It went pretty well I thought" she explained. Tenzin continued staring off into space, unable to fully comprehend the information.  
  
"I need to send a letter to Raiko, please excuse me. And Korra- good work" He gave her shoulder a gentle pat and rushed back inside to his office. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Asami marched up and crushed her into a hug. Korra's arms wrapped just as tightly around her.  
  
"I could pummel you I'm so angry" the engineer whispered into her girlfriend's ear. The Avatar's chuckle reverberated through their bodies.  
  
"I would totally deserve it. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to stop me" Her arms tightened.  
  
"I don't know if I would have, but I will be _damned_ if you ever leave without telling me where you're going again," she pulled away and held Korra's cheeks, "do you understand? We cannot work if you don't _talk_ to me" she cautioned as her lips brushed against the skin on Korra's neck.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again" the Avatar vowed. Asami pulled away just enough to inspect the cut on the cheek in front of her.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up"


End file.
